Girl or Cat
by Kaoru Mouri
Summary: Sakura Kesal Sasuke lebih memperhatikan seekor kucing dibanding dirinya. Diadaptasi dari Komik yang saya lupa Judulnya. Semoga Berkenan membaca... :) OneShot. Come to read please...


**Disclaimer**: Character by Mr. (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_).

_Kaoru mouri present_

**:: Girl or Cat? ::**

**Warning**: diadaptasi dari komik yang saya lupa judulnya. Maybe OOC, AU, setting blak-blakan, penuh dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, dan sebagainya.

**Come to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno (19 tahun) sudah 2 tahun menikah dengan Sasuke Uciha pria tertampan di Konoha Gakure, begitu kami memulai perkuliahan di Konoha University. Harusnya kami hidup bahagia dan harmonis, akan tetapi . . .

"Aku Pulang . . ." Sapa Sakura ketika memasuki rumah.

" . . ." hening tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam rumah.

Wajar saja karena akhir-akhir ini hubungan rumah tangga kami agak sedikit berantakan.

"Ha-ha-ha, jangan pegang disitu dong"

Bukankah itu suara Sasuke?

"Kau hangat banget ya, lembut lagi" suara itu terdengar dari dalam kamar kami. Dia sedang bersama siapa?

Cewek?!

"Wah, nyaman ya, lekukan bokongmu bikin aku nggak tahan" mendengar kata-katanya yang sedikit vulgar amarahku pun memuncak.

Sasuke! Awaaas kau!

**Braaakkkkk!** Sakura mendobrak pintu lalu….

"Kau sungguh memuakkan bisa-bisanya bawa cewek lain ke rumah ini!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sa..Sakura, tunggu …, Sakura…Hentikan!" Sakura memukulkan tas yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya terus menerus kearah Sasuke.

"Kau anggap aku ini apa?! Kita sudah 2 tahun menikah, kan! Berani-beraninya kau selingkuh! Demimu aku rela …" lho? Kucing?

"….."

-? Oe… KUCING ! jeritku dalam hati.

"Sini bong . . ." ujar Sasuke pada seekor kucing.

Melihat diriku yang terpaku menghentikan pukulanku yang bertubi-tubi kearahnya. Sasuke pun mulai berbicara " Aku pungut di belakang rumah. Intinya aku mau pelihara dia" katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah datar stoicnya.

Huh! "Cuci piring dan buang sampah saja kau nggak mau, malah mau pelihara kucing! Aku benci kucing! Masa kau lupa?!" gerutu sakura.

"Ah, bawel. Iya nanti aku yang buang sampah" ucap sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" teriak Sakura.

"Di banding aku selingkuh? Pilih mana?" ancamnya.

'Apaan sih!'

"Kau sangat berisik …, sedangkan si kucing ini manis. Bisa kan sesekali diam saja?"

"Terserah" jawab sakura acuh lalu beranjak keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar.

~0~

Keesokan harinya saat di kampus…

"Ino, hari ini mau makan dimana?" Tanya sai, teman sebangku Ino yang juga teman satu jurusan denganku di Fakultas Seni budaya.

"Dimana ya …" jawabnya bingung sambil meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Yuk pergi, oh, ada sakura juga. Pinjam uang dong" ucap Sai lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah ku.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Sakura ketus.

"Ukh, pelit!"

"Maaf ya sai, sahabatku ini memang nggak sopan" ucap Ino dengan sok polos.

"Nggak apa-apa kok" jawab Sai.

"Kenapa perlakuannya beda padaku?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke Ino.

"Karena kita beda karakter" jawab Ino santai.

" . . . "

"Sakura terlalu tegas sih, kau kan sudah punya suami, harus lebih lembut dong" ujar Ino.

"Ino memang berkepribadian baik ya" puji Sakura.

"itu sisi lainku" bantah Ino.

"Oh, ya?"

"Hari ini Sasuke kemana?" Tanya ino

"Dia keluar sejak pagi. Nggak tahu kemana."

"Eh? Kalau kau diam saja nanti dia makin nempel sama kucingnya loh…" ujar Ino.

"…" Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Kucing itu memang bawa masalah, tapi jauh sebelumnya, aku sudah punya masalah dengan Sasuke" jelas Sakura.

"Semuanya salahmu. Sasuke mencari kekuranganmu pada kucing itu. kalau kau tak peduli, keadaan bakal memburuk" ucap Ino memperingati.

"Sudah ku bilang kan kalau Sasuke selalu cari gara-gara. Dia tidak menepati janji, akhirnya hanya aku yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga" sela Sakura tidak suka jika dirinya yang disalahkan.

"Itu dia… kalau begitu caramu berbicara. sasuke tak akan mau mendengar. Kau kan perempuan …, pakailah senjata rahasiamu pada lelaki. Kuajari kau suatu cara untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kalian" ujar Ino.

"Serius?!" Tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Caranya adalah beri senyuman paling manis, lemparkan permohonan, ucapkan terima kasih dan berikan pujian, lakukan semua dengan senyuman. Kuasailah hati lelaki! Namanya adalah…

.

.

.

.

…. jurus **"manja"**, cara ini pasti membuat cintanya bangkit kembali…!"

"Yang benar saja …?" ucap Sakura ragu.

Dalam pikirannya ia pun mengulangi kata-kata Ino._ kalau tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke harus jadi gadis manja dan manis? _Batin Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

~0~

Sepulang dari perkuliahan Sakura melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa layaknya ibu rumah tangga yaitu Berbelanja Kebutuhan Rumah. Baru saja selesai berbelanja tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sakura tidak membawa payung dan barang bawaannya sudah mencapai hampir 3 kg! Sakura menggerutu bagaimana ia bisa pulang dengan cuaca seperti ini…

Oh, iya! Sasuke kan nggak ada perkuliahan hari ini, apa aku coba saja jurus itu.

**Kriiiiinng! Kriiiinnnggg!** "Moshi-moshi?"

"Sasuke? Ini aku. Kau di rumah?"

"Hn"

"Kau sedang tidur?"

"Hn, kenapa, ada yang kelupaan?"

"Bukan itu, bisa jemput aku?"

"Hah? Memangnya nggak ada bus?"

"Bukan begitu, hari ini bawaanku banyak. Lagipula Sasuke kan sedang libur" Apa cara ini beneran bisa berhasil? Kurang manis kah? "Tolong dong sasuke…" Pintaku dengan nada selembut mungkin hampir mendesah.

Sasuke merinding mendengar suara Sakura lalu berkata "Kau mabuk ya?"

"Aku nggak mabuk!" bantah Sakura sedikit geram.

"Dimana?"

"Di kampus"

"Heh? Itu kan dekat, jalan 30 menit juga sampai"

'_tuh kan gagal' _Batin Sakura.

"…"

"Baiklah"

'_nggak percaya, berhasil!'_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca etalase toko ia pun merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang terlihat agak berantakan. Tak lama kemudian tampak mobil Sasuke melaju menghampirinya.

"Sekalian mampir ke toko buku ya" ujar Sasuke dari balik kaca mobil.

"Iya" jawabku. Ternyata dia mau datang. Aku melirik kedalam ! Kucing itu pun dibawa-bawa. Tapi tak kusangka dia mau datang setelah ku minta. Apa dia kasihan padaku karena hujan? Atau … pasti cara ino berhasil! Baiklah …

"Sasuke, terima kasih sudah menjemputku hari ini ya" Kata Sakura mulai percaya diri.

"Hah?"

" … "

"Yah, sama-sama" Sasuke sedikit menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya kikuk.

Ah! Apa aku sudah menguasai hatinya? Mungkin jurus ini lebih hebat dari yang kukira!

~0~

Sakura POV

Apaan nih! Teriakku dalam hati melihat kucing sasuke yang sedang mencakar-cakar sofa di rumah.

"HEI, SASUKE!" refleks aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Eh, tunggu dulu aku lupa kalau tidak boleh berteriak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang menghampiriku dengan tangan mengucek matanya wajahnya terlihat mengantuk karena baru bangun.

"Be…Begini, hehehe…, kita bersih-bersih bareng yuk?" ajakku.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke kan pintar mengangkat kursi ini. Kalau dikerjakan berdua pasti akan cepat selesai" ucapku dengan nada lembut.

"Apa boleh buat"

Horeeee, berhasil! "Kau hebat deh" pujiku.

"Kau menghinaku ya?"

"Nggak kok!" _jangan sampai dia curiga. Sikapku harus wajar. Tak akan ku biarkan kucing brengsek itu merebut posisi ku._ Batin sakura.

~0~

Saat di kampus kebetulan mata pelajaran yang diambil sasuke dan aku sama sehingga kami bisa sekelas …

"Aduh, tutup botolnya nggak bisa dibuka …" Sakura terlihat susah payah membuka tutup botol minuman. Ia pun meminta tolong kepada Sasuke "Wah, sasuke kuat!" ucap Sakura dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat "Makasih ya…"

"Hn"

Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong pun mulai berbicara "Sakura kenapa tuh?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke bingung melihat kelakuan Sakura yang tampak aneh dimatanya. "Biasanya saja dia buka kaleng soda pakai gigi, kau apakan dia?"

"Aku juga mau tahu" ucap sasuke "Sejak ada kucing dia jadi manja sekali"

"Kau ini, jangan-jangan dia cemburu?" Kata shikamaru yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

~0~

Di rumah…, sasuke bicara padaku. Dia bilang ingin mengajakku ke tempat pemandian air panas. Lantaran besok kami berdua libur dan tidak ada perkuliahan.

"Ayo kita ke pemandian air panas besok tapi nggak nginap" ajak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya nggak ada yang menjaga bong" jelas Sasuke.

Dasar! Kucing itu lagi! "Hm, baiklah"

"Ku jemput kau sekitar setengah jam lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu." Ucap Sasuke "Oh, iya tolong kau beri bong makan ya sebelum kita pergi" lanjutnya setelah itu lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sakura cemberut mendengar perhatian Sasuke pada kucing itu. lagi. Ia membuka lemari melihat-lihat pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Karena keasyikan memilih baju. Sakura sampai lupa jika Sasuke akan menjemputnya setengah jam lagi. Ia pun buru-buru mengganti pakaian dan memoles sedikit wajahnya dengan make-up.

Terdengar bunyi kalkson mobil menandakan sasuke telah menunggu didepan rumah. Langsung saja sakura mengunci pintu depan dan berlari membuka pintu mobil. Ia duduk lalu memasang safe belt. Sasuke memperhatikannya yang agak kesusahan lalu membantunya. Sasuke lalu berkata "Kau sudah beri makan bong kan?"

Sangking senangnya Sakura lupa memberikan kucing itu makan. Ia pun teringat jendela belakang rumah terbuka. Sakura pun menjawab dengan gugup "Su-Sudah" _biar saja kucing itu mencari makanan sendiri lagian tidak makan satu hari pun tidak apa-apa kan_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

~0~

Sesampainya ditempat pemandian air panas hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat mulai membaik. Sasuke mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya sama seperti saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Karena pemandiannya campuran Sasuke pun terkadang menggoda Sakura untuk mandi bersama. (Kegiatan selanjutnya disensor)

Sakura merasa senang dengan liburan hari ini. Sudah lama ia tidak bermesraan dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang. Sakura tersenyum senang mengingat dirinya dan sasuke saat di pemandian air panas tadi. Karena sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk perjalanan pulang. Sakura menyesalkan Sasuke yang tak memilih untuk menginap saja dan pulang esok hari. Akhirnya liburan mereka pun telah berakhir dan mobil mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah yang menandakan mereka telah sampai dikediaman mereka tercinta. Sasuke dan sakura turun dari mobil. Tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang menegur sasuke…

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke pun menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia terkejut orang itu sedang menggendong bong kucing kesayangannya.

"Bong!" teriaknya lalu menghampiri orang itu yang ternyata adalah tetangga sebelah rumahnya. "Kenapa kakinya diperban?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Begini Sasuke-kun tadi aku melihatnya mengais-ngais tong sampah di seberang jalan. Mungkin dia kelaparan dan saat ia ingin menyeberang kucing ini malah tertabrak pengendara sepeda. Aku yang melihatnya langsung saja membawanya ke dokter hewan." Ujar pria tetangganya itu, Lee, panjang lebar.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu mulai ketakutan. Ia takut sasuke akan marah padanya dan mereka akan memulai pertengkaran kembali. Padahal baru saja hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Batin Sakura cemas.

Lee lalu menyerahkan bong kepada Sasuke dan berpamitan pada sakura karena ia masih ada urusan. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap sakura ia lalu berkata "Sejak kapan kau jadi pembohong"

Sakura menunduk ia tahu setelah ini mereka akan bertengkar lagi.

"Jawab Sakura!" Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya.

Sakura tetap diam kedua tangannya saling beradu dan mencengkram kuat jari-jarinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seorang yang tak bertanggung jawab seperti ini…!" Sasuke lalu berbalik membelakangi sakura "Kau seperti bukan sakura yang ku kenal" lanjutnya lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Bukannya kau suka aku yang seperti ini!" teriak Sakura mulai buka suara. Mendengar itu Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Benarkan!" Sakura sudah tidak tahan berpura-pura ia ingin mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya. "Aku selalu ingin menjadi orang yang menarik bagimu. Tapi apa, sepertinya usahaku ini sia-sia. Kau selalu saja menyalahkanku. Apa aku tidak berharga! Apa hanya kucing itu yang kau pikirkan! Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Sakura sudah tak peduli dengan semua kata-kata yang telah dilontarkannya tadi. Yang pasti ia hanya ingin pergi jauh. Melihat dan memikirkan Sasuke hanya membuatnya sakit.

~0~

"Sasuke…, Hiks…Hiks…." Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dipipi Sakura. Ia menyesal karena telah berteriak tadi. Ia tahu sebenarnya dirinyalah yang salah. Tapi egonya tak ingin mengalah dan membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang egois. _Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang… _Batin Sakura. Memandang langit yang mulai gelap. Sudah dua jam ia hanya berputar-putar dan sekarang ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah membawanya pulang. Sakura hanya memandang rumahnya tanpa ada niat untuk masuk. Air matanya kembali menetes mengingat pertengkarannya tadi dengan Sasuke. Lalu Sakura melihat sebuah kardus besar. Ia pun masuk kedalam kardus tersebut dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Sakura bergumam "Pungutlah aku sasuke…"

Sakura berpikir jika saja ia seekor kucing.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini" sakura terperanjat mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Lihatlah pipimu merah" ucap Sasuke lalu memegang pipi sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pipi sakura memerah karena udara dingin malam hari. "Kau tahu? Aku dari dulu selalu memperhatikanmu." Sasuke mengenang masa lalu. "Jika udara dingin seperti ini pasti pipimu selalu memerah. Dan pipimu yang selalu memerah seperti inilah yang membuatku tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu" Jelas Sasuke memandang Sakura tepat dikedua matanya.

"Sasuke…, Hiks…" Sakura terharu mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu sakura. Kau harus ingat itu" Ujar Sasuke.

"Maaf…" gumam Sakura ia mulai terisak. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun…Hiks"

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan sakura yang sibuk menghapus air mata dipipnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya mencium bibir Sakura untuk menghentikan tangisan istrinya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
